


【Hannigram】一个段子

by Nebulossssa



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulossssa/pseuds/Nebulossssa





	【Hannigram】一个段子

作为社会上流人士，Hannibal要出入形形色色大大小小的公众场合，他也常常自己主持举办宴席酒会。即使不准备外出，一个标准的绅士仍然决不允许自己造型邋遢的出现在书桌前，毕竟很多客人或者病人会出现在他的书房。所以他雇了Will作为自己的专属造型师。本来当朋友将Will引荐给他的时候，他并不相信这个只穿着衬衣牛仔裤的年轻男人可以做出高品位的发型，但是当Will做过一次之后——  
——他现在是Hannibal的专属造型师了。Hannibal占有欲很强，他不允许Will为他服务期间还有其他客人，当然，他开出的高额工资使Will欣然辞去了其他客人的工作。  
每天早上，Will拎着箱子出现在Hannibal家门口，早上基本的梳洗完毕后，Hannibal会坐在垫好毯子的椅子上，面对着一面巨大的落地镜，Will有时坐在高脚椅上，有时站着，为他整理好一天的发型。在Hannibal确定满意之后，他就可以离开了。有时如果Hannibal允许，他可以借走一本书。

Will是个同性恋。这件事鲜少有人知道，Will不是什么高调的人，不会到处宣扬自己的性向，而且他连夜不断的梦魇，梦游，多汗症，以及强烈的共情移情，让他无法找一个正常的男朋友。谁能忍受前一天晚上睡在自己身边的人早上起来却站在房顶上？还拿着一把水果刀？Will自己也不想随随便便找一个单纯泄欲的伴侣。他无法忍受不理解自己的人闯入生活之中。

然而，在给Hannibal做了三个月的造型师之后，Will觉得自己不太对劲。  
昨天，在一个巴的尔摩普通的早晨，他拎着自己普通的箱子像往常一样站在Hannibal家门前，像往常一样敲了敲Hannibal房子的门。没人来开门，甚至没人回答。他静静等了五分钟，敲了三次门，之后摸出了那把以防万一其实从来没用过的钥匙打开了房门，踩上了门口纯手工的波斯地毯。  
下一秒，他听到女人难以抑制的欢愉呻吟和男人粗重压抑的喘息从没有关严的房门传来。他悄悄走到卧室门口，探头看了一眼。  
男人厚实宽阔、肌理分明的背肌连着强健的腰腹在白色提花的被单下不断耸动，有力的臂膀托起女人洁白的大腿，手臂青筋崩起，狠狠的勒紧柔腻的肌肤。看不见男人的表情，但是汗水亮晶晶的铺洒在后颈上，随着前后动作滚落下来。女人的脸面对着门口，脸上是忘情失神迷失在欲望中的表情。铂金色的长发，Will记得她是Bedelia Du Maurier。  
Will忘记了这是一种十分失礼的行为，他呆呆地站在门口，看着男人抽插的力度和速度双双加大，怀里的女人战栗颤抖达到高潮。  
那天晚上，Will作为一个弯得不能再弯的同性恋，毫不意外的做了一个香艳的梦。

以至于现在，他站在Hannibal面前，都有一点手足无措。  
Hannibal看着面前低着头的Will，阳光透过暗红色的丝绒窗帘照在他一头卷发的发旋上，看起来很温暖。他微微的笑了，声音像他私人酒柜里的红酒一样浓醇：“早上好，Will。”  
“早上好，Dr.Lecter。”Will的声音小小的，因而显得格外温顺，让Hannibal想起那只叫Winston的金毛。


End file.
